


Borra: The Avatar's Guidance

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: Borra [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Earth Kingdom, F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Korra & Bolin take in an orphaned child.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haku

**Borra: The Avatar's Guidance  
Chapter One: Haku**

 

(I do not, nor will I _ever_ own The Legend of Korra. This series belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.)

 

 

   The search for new airbenders was not easy, especially when none of them so far seemed interested in leaving their lives behind. It was even harder to search for them while carrying a baby around. Korra is now in-between her first and second trimester; despite her current condition, she had to help rebuild the Air Nation however she could.

 

   They had landed the airship in a small Earth Kingdom town after a long, fruitless day, and everyone needed a little rest and time to think. Korra rubbed her near swollen belly, sighing as she hung her head.

 

"This is harder than I thought," she muttered, half to the baby. "You must think that I'm pretty pathetic, huh, little one?"

 

   Bolin could not help but overhear her as he glanced in the doorway and he also had a sort of forlorn expression on his face. He wanted to try and cheer Korra up, yet he didn't want to mess up and make things worse...she already felt terrible enough.

 

   Eventually he decided to go for it, and, taking a deep breath, quietly walked to her side. Not saying anything, he softly placed a hand on her shoulder. Korra did not react at all, because she knew who the hand belonged to.

 

   Feeling a little relieved, Bolin sat there with her quietly for a few moments and then, he finally told her, "It'll be alright, promise. I'm here for you both, remember?"

 

Korra looked up at Bolin.

 

"Yeah, Bo."

 

Bolin smiled brightly as Korra's eyes met his, and he grinned awkwardly.

 

"So, um... maybe we could relax a little? To take our minds off things?"

 

"How do you propose we do that, Bo?" Korra asked.

 

"Uh, we could go spirit-watching?" Bolin scratched his head. "Play pai sho? Go for a walk in town?"

 

Part of Korra did rather want to leave the confines of the airship...plus, she wanted to see more of the Earth Kingdom.

 

"Let's go for a walk." she told him.

 

   Slowly standing up, she offered a hand to him. Bolin was still grinning broadly as he accepted it. With that, they left the airship and headed into the village.

 

   It was a quiet, charming village, with smallish houses and dirt streets. There were people dressed mostly in the greens and browns of the Earth Kingdom walking around, most of them heading to their homes. In the center of the village, vendors stood at small market stands, selling local produce and other simple goods. Korra spotted a fruit vendor and she was starting to feel a little hungry.

 

"Bo," she spoke up.

 

"Yeah?" he asked.

 

She pointed to the fruit vendor, answering, "I think the little one and I could use a little something right now..."

 

Bolin looked at the vendor and exclaimed, "Oh!"

 

They both walked over to the fruit vendor, who perked up as soon as he spotted them.

 

"Ah, travelers!" he exclaimed. "Can I interest you in some of our fine local fruit?"

 

"Yes, thank you," Korra nodded.

 

   As she was getting the payment, she spotted some movement out of the corner of her eye...and the sound of a punch landing hit hers and Bolin's ears.

 

"What the!?" Bolin questioned.

 

   Once he and Korra got a closer look, they spotted a group of thugs ganging up on a boy, under the age of 10. The boy wore a light green shirt, dark green pants, worn out shoes, and his hair was a little messy. He had lime green almond-shaped eyes, a small nose, and was bleeding from his lip.

 

Korra nodded to Bolin, and looked back at the vendor. "Excuse me for a moment..."

 

One of the thugs was just about to punch the boy again, when he suddenly found himself thrown backwards with a powerful blast of water.

 

"What in the world!?" questioned one of the thugs.

 

"Huh!?" the boy gasped, just as shocked.

 

   They got their answer in the form of Korra swiftly knocking them away from the boy with some well-timed airbending, while Bolin proceeded to earthbend thick walls around them. All the while, the boy was still stunned. Korra scowled darkly at the group of thugs.

 

"What were you doing to this boy?" she demanded.

 

"Get out of here, woman!" replied one of the thugs, gruffly. "This ain't none of your business!"

 

"It became my business when you all ganged up on an innocent kid!" Korra responded. "Now, tell me why you were attacking him!"

 

Another thug's eyes wobbled in fear...for he recognized Korra's face.

 

"B-boss?" he stammered. "T-that's the Avatar... we shouldn't make her any more mad..."

 

"Shut up!" the boss snapped. "I don't care who she is! Anyone who stands in the way of me teaching that brat a lesson will be taken down as well!"

 

"You asked for it..." Korra hissed.

 

   With that, she bent each of the four elements in rapid succession towards the boss, knocking the wind out of him as he was flung backwards onto the street. His lackeys looked at him and then back at Korra.

 

"Anyone else want to mess with me?" she asked.

 

The thugs screamed as they grabbed their boss and ran for their lives.

 

"Hmph!" Korra scoffed. "Chumps."

 

   The boy, who had managed to stand up with a little help from Bolin, peeked nervously out from behind the earthbender's leg, his eyes darting around shakily. Korra walked over to the two of them and knelt down to the boy's level.

 

"Don't worry," Korra assured him. "they won't be bothering you again."

 

The boy peeked from behind Bolin's leg a little more.

 

"T...Thank you, miss." he spoke up.

 

"By the way," Korra started. "what's your name?"

 

"...It's Haku." the boy, now known as Haku, answered.

 

"Well, Haku, I'm Korra, and this is Bolin."

 

"Good to meet you too, Haku!" Bolin said, smiling down at him.

 

Haku blinked at the young earthbender.

 

"Where are your parents?" Korra asked.

 

At the mention of the word, Haku lowered his head, answering, "...They...They're not around, anymore...They died."

 

Bolin frowned, recalling the time he and Mako had spent on the streets after their own parents had died.

 

"I know how you feel, little guy," he told him, placing a hand gently on Haku's head.

 

Haku looked up at Bolin, puzzled.

 

"You do?" he asked and Bolin nodded.

 

"My parents died when I was little too," he answered. "My brother and I lived on the street for awhile... we had to dig through dumpsters for food, sleep in dark alleys, that kind of stuff... All we had was each other, back then..."

 

"Oh..." muttered Haku. "...after my parents died, I began living in the woods."

 

"That couldn't have been easy." Korra spoke up.

 

"How'd you end up here, then?" Bolin asked.

 

"Sometimes, I like to take a walk through the village." Haku answered.

 

Korra nodded in understanding, saying, "This is a nice little village... I'm guessing that's what you were doing when those men cornered you?"

 

"Yeah." Haku confirmed.

 

"Why did they come after you?" Korra wondered. "Or did they just feel like being jerks today?"

 

"They thought I had money and wanted to rob me," Haku explained. "When I told their boss that I didn't have any, he punched me, thinking that I was lying."

 

Korra shook her head in disbelief.

 

"Oh, thank the spirits we saw it all in time..." she sighed.

 

"Yeah." Bolin agreed.

 

Korra patted Haku gently on the head and smiled.

 

"Hey, you must be hungry..." she noted. "I'll get you something, all right?"

 

"Okay." replied Haku.

 

   Urging the boy to follow her, Korra returned to the fruit vendor and bought three plums and a watermelon, while Bolin found a shady spot under a tree for them to sit.

 

   When they had gathered there, Korra handed Haku a plum, passing the second one to Bolin before slicing the watermelon with a little waterbending. Haku slowly ate the plum, savoring each bite. Korra couldn't help smiling at the sight, and exchanged a glance with Bolin, who already had a mouthful of watermelon.

 

"You two are even hungrier than I am." she quipped.

 

"Huh?" Bolin mumbled through another mouthful of watermelon.

 

Haku blinked inquisitively. Bolin swallowed and blinked back at Haku curiously. Korra only giggled.

 

"You two are so adorable, you know?"

 

Bolin's face turned bright red...and Haku only looked at the two of them, clearly not understanding what was going on.

 

"I don't get it." he said.

 

Korra looked from Haku to her stomach and back a few times, and finally back at Bolin.

 

"Should we tell him about...you know?"

 

"About what?" Haku inquired.

 

"About the baby." Bolin blurted out without thinking.

 

Korra turned a little bit red and smiled awkwardly...and all the while, Haku was completely oblivious.

 

"What baby?" he asked.

 

"The one growing inside of me." Korra answered.

 

Haku blinked again, asking, "You're having a baby?"

 

"Mm-hmm." Korra nodded.

 

Haku's eyes grew wide with curiosity, as he inquired, "Wow... when is it gonna come?"

 

"Months from now." Korra answered, rubbing her belly.

 

Haku's face fell. "But that means I won't get to see it..."

 

"You will, Haku," the young Avatar assured, cupping his chin. "I guarantee it."

 

"Really?" the boy looked curious. "But there aren't many visitors here, and you're probably gonna be too busy to visit..."

 

A pause...the ensuing silence hung over them for a long minute, Korra frowning as she thought, until finally Bolin spoke up.

 

"Hey...on the streets, my brother and I always had one another's backs...And we need all the help we can get with the baby..."

 

A broad smile spread across his face, as he suggested, "Maybe you can come with us? You can be a big brother!"

 

"Really?" Haku asked.

 

"Yup!" Bolin answered with a nod. "Korra, what do you think?"

 

   Korra considered it. She wasn't entirely sure they could do a good job looking after the boy, or of what Tenzin would say...on the other hand, those thugs might come back for him, and he didn't have a home...

 

   Eventually she smiled and nodded, offering Haku a hand, answering, "Sure, you can come with us. We're going to be traveling a lot, though; I hope you don't mind!"

 

Haku shook his head.

 

"Not at all!" he spoke up.

 

When they had finished eating the fruit, the two headed back to the airship with Haku in tow. The boy gazed up at the ship in wonder...

 

"Amazing...!"

 

"Wait till you see the view from the sky!" Bolin told him.

 

At that moment, he, Korra, and Haku met up with Tenzin.

 

"Korra, who's the little boy?" Tenzin asked, eyeing Haku curiously.

 

"This is Haku." Korra answered.

 

Haku waved meekly. "Hello, sir!"

 

"Hello." Tenzin waved, casually.

 

Korra smiled awkwardly, saying, "He's kind of my new charge now...You don't mind him coming along, I hope?"

 

Tenzin sighed.

 

"Korra, you do realize that you'll have to take a lot of responsibility for him?"

 

Korra nodded, answering, "I know--I have to take responsibility for my baby, too. We won't let him get hurt, I promise."

 

"Well...all right, then." Tenzin replied.

 

Haku was looking around the airship excitedly.

 

"Oh, where are we gonna go next?" he eagerly asked. "Will we go beyond the Earth Kingdom sometime?"

 

"Soon, Haku." Korra assured.

 

The boy smiled broadly and looked up at Tenzin, asking, "Hey, sir...is it alright if I look around?"

 

"Of course," Tenzin answered. "Just don't break anything."

 

Haku nodded emphatically. "I'll be careful, I promise!"

 

"Good." spoke Tenzin.

 

"Hey, Korra, Bolin," Asami greeted as she walked in. "How was your--oh, who's the little boy?"

 

"This is Haku." Korra answered.

 

Haku waved and gave Asami his best smile. Asami smiled right back at the boy. It was then that Korra remembered the thug boss hitting Haku.

 

"Hey." she gently placed a hand on Haku's head. "Do you want me to heal that? It looks pretty bad..."

 

"Ah..." Haku murmured as he touched his lip. "...O...Okay."

 

   Korra wasted no time setting to work on the wound. Haku winced a little at the feel of the water on his mouth, though he relaxed when the clear liquid began to glow. He could feel a soothing sensation from it, and he couldn't help relaxing his shoulders and sighing contentedly at the feeling.

 

"There," Korra spoke as she finished healing the boy. "all better."

 

Haku felt his lip again and he smiled a little.

 

"Thank you, Miss Korra." he told her.

 

"It wasn't a problem!" Korra responded, smiling back. "You look good as new."

 

"...Uh, Miss Korra?" Haku asked. "Before we go...could we stop by my parents' graves?"

 

Korra's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, right..."

 

Bolin nodded, his expression unusually serious. "Of course we can, right, Korra?"

 

"Yeah." Korra replied. 

 

"Thanks, again." Haku spoke up.

 

   He offered Korra a hand, and she gently accepted it, slipping her other hand into Bolin's. Giving her hand a gentle tug, Haku proceeded to lead the way.


	2. Huanle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Korra and Bolin see where Haku's been living for the past three years._

**Borra: The Avatar's Guidance  
Chapter Two: Huanle**

 

(I do not, nor will I ever own The Legend of Korra. This series belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.)

 

 

Haku was pulling on Korra's hand a bit more intently as they came upon two small rocks in the ground.

 

"...Are these your parents graves?" Korra asked.

 

"Yeah." Haku answered.

 

"How come there aren't any proper headstones?" Bolin asked.

 

"...After they died..." Haku started. "...I couldn't afford to pay for a funeral for them...so, I had to bury them myself."

 

Bolin shook his head, dolefully. The poor boy had it even worse than him and Mako had.

 

Korra frowned deeply, imagining how hard it must have been for a little boy to dig two graves all on his own.

 

"How long have they been gone?" she asked the boy.

 

"...Three years." Haku answered, albeit more quietly this time.

 

Bolin blinked curiously, asking, "Have you been living on the streets that whole time?"

 

Haku shook his head.

 

"No," he answered. "after mom and dad died, I started living out in the woods."

 

   He motioned for both of them to follow him again and he led them all the way into a large forest. They came upon a small clearing with a few spirits passing through here and there, and Korra could see the remains of a campfire near a large hollow tree. There was a rolled-up bedroll leaning against the tree, and a few clothing items hung on a branch to dry.

 

"You've been living here?" she asked. "For three years?"

 

"Yeah." Haku nodded. "It's not so bad, since my parents taught me everything I needed to know about surviving in the wilderness."

 

He let a passing spirit land on his hand, saying, "I've had to share my meals with these guys lately, though..."

 

   The spirit chirped at the boy. Haku smiled and patted its head, giggling, "I remember you, little guy! That fruit was too high to reach, but it wasn't a problem for you."

 

The tiny spirit smiled at him and chirped happily.

 

"You two know each other?" Bolin inquired.

 

Haku nodded and smiled.

 

"Yep!" he answered. "Pretty well, actually!"

 

"How did you two meet?" Korra asked.

 

"Well," Haku started, "it was dark one night, when I was getting water, and my light went out. I got lost and couldn't find my way back here... and then I heard a little chirping sound. This little guy was on the ground, crying because his wing was broken."

 

"That's horrible." said Bolin.

 

Haku nodded in agreement, adding, "So, I went to look for something to help fix him up, and let him ride in my shirt so he'd stay warm."

 

The spirit chirped contentedly and slid into the boy's collar.

 

"Once I patched him up, I let him stay with me until he healed." the boy went on. "And we've been helping one another out ever since!"

 

The spirit gave another happy chirp and nuzzled Haku's cheek; the boy giggled.

 

"I know, I know," he spoke.

 

   Korra glanced thoughtfully around the camp, back to the boy, and back again a few times. On the one hand, this was a shining example that humans and spirits could truly live in harmony; one she rather wished the president could see right now. On the other hand, this was really no way for a little boy to live.

 

   She glanced back at Bolin, who returned that same glance. They both knew that if given the chance, that gang from earlier would come looking for Haku and beat him up or worse.

 

"What're you looking at each other like that for?" Haku asked, eyeing them oddly.

 

Korra glanced back down at the boy and answered, "I was thinking...it isn't safe for you to stay here anymore."

 

"Those goons from earlier might come looking for you." added Bolin.

 

"Oh." muttered Haku.

 

The little spirit chirped inquisitively at what was going on.

 

"You don't think they'll be able to find their way through the woods?" the boy asked. "Right?"

 

"You never know," Korra replied.

 

   Haku looked down nervously at his hands and the little spirit chirped worriedly, knowing that his friend was not all right. The boy frowned as he looked up at the spirit.

 

"I-I'm scared...what if they hurt you?" he asked. "But, if we can't stay here...where will we go?"

 

"As we said before, you can come along with us." Bolin offered.

 

Haku's eyes grew wide, asking, "R-really?"

 

"Yup!" Bolin nodded with a grin.

 

The little spirit chirped and Haku looked excited.

 

"Can he come too?" he asked.

 

"Of course he can." Korra answered.

 

   Haku gave a delighted cheer and did a little jump for joy, and the little spirit jumped excitedly too, giving even happier chirps. The boy made a dash to Korra and hugged her.

 

"Thank you, Miss Korra!" he exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

 

"You're welcome, Haku." Korra replied.

 

   The tiny spirit flew up to the Avatar's face and gave her a light kiss on the cheek, causing her to giggle. Haku was still smiling up at her, saying, "Let me just grab my stuff before we go, okay?"

 

"Okay," Korra answered.

 

The boy quickly packed up his meager possessions in a worn backpack, the little spirit helping him as he went.

 

"Need any help, Haku?" Bolin asked.

 

"No, I'm good," replied Haku.

 

He slung the backpack over his shoulder with ease and he walked over to Korra and Bolin with his spirit friend following close behind.

 

*****Later*****

 

   The little spirit was flying around the airship, curiously poking around at everything. Haku was staying close to his friend as it explored and he ended up bumping into Bolin.

 

"Oof!" Haku cried, falling back. "Sorry!"

 

Bolin smiled sheepishly and moved to help Haku to his feet.

 

"I wasn't looking where I was going either..." he told him.

 

Haku glanced up at the earthbender, curiously.

 

"So, how's everything going for you, so far?" Bolin asked.

 

"It feels strange," the boy answered, blinking. "Just this morning, it was just me and my friend...and now we're going to faraway places...and we're not alone anymore..."

 

"Tell me about it," Bolin agreed. "months ago, I never dreamed that I would later on meet and eventually start dating the Avatar."

 

Haku straightened up suddenly, his eyes wide.

 

"So, the baby she's having..." he started.

 

"Yup," Bolin nodded. "I'm the father of her child."

 

The little spirit chirped as it landed on Haku's shoulder and the boy blinked again.

 

"Where are you guys all gonna live when it's born?" he asked.

 

"We're still thinking about that," Bolin answered.

 

"Got any ideas yet?" Haku asked, the spirit twittering as if to second the question.

 

"We can't exactly live at Republic City, because President Raiko banned us," Bolin explained.

 

"Don't remind me," Korra chimed in, groaning as she sat down nearby.

 

"Why'd he ban you?" Haku inquired.

 

Korra sighed and looked down at her stomach.

 

"Long story short, it was because of the whole Harmonic Convergence thing..." she answered. "The spirits have made a lot of sudden changes, not all of them easy to handle..."

 

"Oh..." Haku muttered.

 

"The people have been making complaints about the spirits," Bolin added.

 

The little spirit crawled into Haku's collar and the boy tilted his head in confusion.

 

"Why would they complain?" he questioned.

 

"They believed that the spirits are a nuisance and they wanted me to try and make them leave," Korra explained.

 

Haku shook his head, petting his spirit friend.

 

"Oh, I don't want to meet people like that..." he said.

 

The little spirit chirped in agreement.

 

"There's Air Temple Island," Bolin pointed out.

 

Korra looked thoughtful.

 

"Do you think Tenzin will be able to manage, on top of the new airbenders?" she asked. "If we can get them to come, anyway..."

 

"I'm sure he'll find a way," Bolin assured with a hopeful smile.

 

Korra still looked skeptical.

 

"Are you sure we won't be putting too much unnecessary pressure on him?" she inquired.

 

"Unless he tells us otherwise," Bolin answered. "then yes, I'm sure."

 

Haku smiled and patted Korra on the shoulder.

 

"Don't feel so down!" he told her. "You helped me when I thought nobody would."

 

Korra smiled back at the boy.

 

"Thanks, Haku," she spoke.

 

The spirit fluttered over to her, nuzzling her cheek and she giggled as she held the little one in the palm of her hand.

 

"You're rather peppy, aren't ya?" Korra asked.

 

   The spirit twittered and nodded, fluttering its wings rapidly and Korra gently pet the little critter. It responded by flying over to her belly and lightly perched itself on the swollen abdominal area.

 

She smiled softly, placing her hand on her stomach near where the spirit rested.

 

"Looks like you have another new friend, little one..." Korra spoke.

 

Haku and Bolin grinned at the heartwarming scene.

 

"Haku," Korra started. "does your friend have a name?"

 

"No," Haku answered, shaking his head. "I never really thought of one for him."

 

The little spirit hung his tiny head dejectedly, as if forlorn at his lack of a name.

 

"Hm..." Korra pondered. "it has to be a fitting name."

 

The tiny spirit's ears perked up upon hearing Korra utter those words.

 

"He's very cheerful," Bolin added.

 

The spirit bounced about excitedly in anticipation and at that moment, Haku thought of a name.

 

"I know what we can call him!" he said. "Huanle!"

 

"Huanle?" Korra repeated.

 

"Yeah," Haku nodded. "it means 'joy', because he's very joyful."

 

Fittingly, the little spirit--now known as Huanle--bounced around joyfully on the boy's shoulders, chirping with excitement.

 

"All right, settle down!" Haku giggled.

 

   Huanle nuzzled his face, affectionately, earning a gentle pat from the boy. Korra and Bolin smiled at the scene before them. A sudden stomach growl broke the peaceful silence.

 

"Hm?" Korra hummed.

 

Haku smiled sheepishly as he held his stomach.

 

"Sorry," he apologized. "that one was me."

 

Huanle gave a loud chirp, as if to say he was getting hungry too.

 

"I'll see what we've got," Korra spoke up as she stood up and held Haku's hand. "come with me."

 

Haku nodded as he followed Korra, along with Huanle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, we learn a little more about Haku and we're introduced to a new character.:)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy chapter two.:D

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, with feeling: Makorra and Boleska, no existen.
> 
>  
> 
> This is an Alternate Universe where Korra and Bolin become more than friends, etc.
> 
>  
> 
> The idea for this came to me in a dream, once. I wanted to hold off on posting this, cuz I wanted it and the rest of the Borra series to mirror the original series.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know how long this is going to be, since there will be a lot to cover.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading Chapter One~! ^^


End file.
